The Gaang in School
by TweedleDitz
Summary: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko all attend boarding school. No couplings just to keep it fair :D
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

_**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. Though if I did I'd be making a book 4 :**_

**Chapter 1**

_Katara's POV_

"Katara we're going to be late! If we are late our timing will be off and I want to get there on time!" Sokka was trying to be 'positive'. Everything always had to be on time and on schedule with my brother.

Today is Sokka, my brother, and I's first day of traveling to our new school at a boarding school in a place called Tui-La Manor. It is said to be a mansion named in honor of Yin and Yang. It was named that to keep order and peace and balance within the school for the four nations attending, hence YIN YANG.

Tui-La Manor (TLM) is a school with 5 different parts. Waterbenders, Earthbenders, Firebenders, Airbenders and the…regulars like Sokka. It had 6 floors. Five for dorms and the first floor for classes. Well they have a basement if that counts as a floor. They didn't have school uniforms so Sokka and I just wore our regular outfits.

We lived all the way down on the Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole and the school was carved by earthbenders. We had to take a boat, an eel hound, and possibly walk. It was a one week journey and according to Sokka's 'master schedule' we have to be precise and on time for everything to make it by the first day.

"Katara! KATARA!" sokka yelled.

"Sokka quiet i'm ready." i flicked him in the head.

He rubbed his head and looked at the little red spot i just put on him.

"Why do you feel the need to do that?" he asked me.

I just shrugged. "You make it too easy to feel the need to do anything like that."

We walked out of our igloo and strolled towards our dad's boat...the beginning of our school adventure.

….

When we got there the first thing i noticed was a giant ornate building. The windows were practically rectangular holes in the wall. I saw some kids outside dueling each other to see which element was the best. But something else caught my eye. No one told me it was also near a beach. I supposed it was just so waterbenders could practice.

"You better like it sis. Because this is all we'll be seeing for 9 months." Sokka exclaimed. So much for his positive attitude.

"Sokka cheer up. This might actually be fun." i said.

"Last time you said something was going to be fun a penguin stole my underwear." Sokka's face expression turned gloomy. You could tell right now he was unhappy at the memory.

"Well i'm sorry." i said. "Just make some new friends and i'm sure a penguin won't steal your underwear." i was taunting him sarcastically.

"Yes Sokka making new friends could be promising." i smiled when my dad was playing along too. "And you too Katara." my smile disappeared. he was talking about me too. "That way everyone is happy." my dad said.

"I'm not happy." Sokka said.

"Yeah but you're never happy." i told him.

"I'll see you kids next summer." My dad said.

"Bye dad. We'll miss you." Sokka and I hugged him.

"I'll miss you too. Now hurry up."

"Bye!" I yelled on our way into the building. The guards were earthbenders, some of the Earth King's security.

"Wow…Sokka can you believe this?!" I took one glance inside.

"I know. It's amazing. I'll try to hold in the excitement." He was being sarcastic and i shot him a look.

We went to the office to get our dorm room and key.

"I am Lo." "And I am Li." They said in perfect timing. "Here are your schedules." "And here are your keys." We grabbed the things they held out for us.

I leaned closer to Sokka and started whispering. "Can we please get out of here their unison, or whatever it is, is creeping me out."

"Well we should be off now." Sokka said and we almost ran out the door.

"What room are you in?" I asked Sokka.

"My key says room 513." Sokka said. He didn't really have any interest whatsoever.

"Mine says 514. You think our dorms are near each other?" I asked.

"I really wouldn't care."

….

"I can't believe we just walked 5 flights of stairs." I put my hand to the wall and started catching my breath.

"Maybe it's to help us with our stamina practice or something." Sokka said. He didn't seem tired at all. He was obviously trying to be strong and he was flexing his muscles.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that. Let's see…510, 512, 514! And look Sokka, 513 is just across the hall from mine! You think it's because we're siblings?"

"I don't think so Katara. Later I'm off to bed."

"Sure you don't want to go down for lunch. What if they have…oh I don't know…MEAT?" Gran-gran made it my duty to make sure Sokka wouldn't be too lazy this year.

Sokka stopped opening his door. "Fine." Then he opened it and slammed it shut.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the room. It was amazing! There were like 4 steps of stairs in front of me. I looked to my left and right and they were for coats and shoes and backpacks. I walked up the stairs. To my right was a bunk-bed and right across from it was a regular bed. To my left was a bathroom and in front of the bathroom were 3 walk-in closets. There was an enormous window.The window opened into a porch. Luckily, my room got the ocean view.

I walked towards the bed to see someone had already taken the top bunk. But that's okay I always wanted the bottom.

* * *

_Sokka's POV_

I walked into my room after yelling at Katara. My room was big. It was in a perfect rectangle and to my right was a bathroom. The toilet had its own room in it! Right in front of the bathroom were 3 beds. I looked to my left and I saw 3 walk-in closets. There was a fourth but it was labeled for coats and shoes and such. I was the last one in. two other boys were in here.

"Um, hi I'm Sokka." I said nervously. I raised my hand up and it was kept up there for a long time. I looked at it and quickly put it down.

"Hi I'm Aang. Nice to meet you!" said a bald kid with blue arrow tattoos. He seemed like such a cheerful kid. Compared to the other one. The other one had a red scar on his left eye and he seemed gloomy. He was asleep too.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Zuko. He's the principal's son." Aang said looking at him.

I started poking him with one of my tribes warrior weapons. "Hello? Hello?" i asked him. when he didn't respond i turned to Aang. "Is he..you know dead or something?" i knew he wasn't dead but it was all i could think of.

"Dead? why would Zuko be dead?" Aang said. i just kept on poking him to wake him up. Aang grabbed it and stopped me. "You should probably stop doing that unless you want to become a burned moose lion." i looked at Aang. Burned moose lion? Obviously the kid didn't seem too bright.

I looked at the candle. It flickered once. One hour past midday (one o' candle). "Oh it's already that late? I have to go down to the cafeteria to meet my sister. Want to come with?"

"Sure."

* * *

_Katara's POV_

I was about to leave to go down to the cafeteria to meet up with my brother until someone came into the room. She seemed kind and was the first one to speak.

"Hey. Looks like we're roommates." She was holding tea in her hands.

"Yeah looks like it. Where'd you get the tea?"

"Cafeteria. Did you know all the food is free this year?" she told me.

"Sounds neat." i smiled.

"Sorry but i have to go back down there. i totally forgot to get some food."

"Well actually I was on my way to the cafeteria right now to meet up with my brother. Want to come with?"

Her face brightened up. "Sure I'd love to!"

* * *

_Sokka's POV_

"So when is your sister getting here?" Aang asked me.

"I think soon. She's already a bit late."

"Is that her right there?" I looked at Aang and he was pointing towards the entrance and sure enough…there was my little sister running towards us…with a new friend?

"Hey Sokka sorry we're late." katara said almost out of breath.

"Yeah you should be sorry! We've been standing here for minutes!" i said.

"Oh no what a nightmare!" she joked.

"Yeah it was!" i screamed at her.

"This is my new roommate. Sokka this is Suki. Suki this is Sokka my brother." Suki and I shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you." Suki said.

"So Sokka who's this?" Katara asked.

"Oh this is-" I began.

"Hi I'm Aang." Aang smiled widely just like he did when I first met him.

"Um, hi. I'm Katara." Aang and Katara shook hands.

"Let's get some lunch. I'm starting to get a little hungry." I said.

* * *

_Suki's POV_

We all sat down on a rock table thing and we started talking about our schedules.

"I'm a waterbender so I have Master Pakku first period." Katara spoke.

"I can't bend so I have P.E. with Master Piendou." I said.

"You can't bend?" Aang asked me.

"No. wish I could though." I laughed.

"Well Sokka isn't a bender either! Maybe you guys will have the same classes together." Katara said.

"Yeah maybe." I smiled at him.

"So Aang what about you?" Sokka asked Aang.

"Well…the thing is-" he was cut short.

A tall man in a red robe came up behind him as if on cue or something. I've heard of him. His name was Roku. "Avatar Aang, we'd like a word with you." Roku said.

"Um…okay." Aang seemed nervous but got up and followed Roku.

"Aang…" Katara said.

"...The avatar?" I said.

"No way." Sokka exclaimed.

* * *

_Sokka's POV_

Aang was gone for a while so we decided to split and go back to our dorms.

"So uh…Suki. Looks like we have Master Piendou together." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Suki said.

"Hey Suki. Did you take the top bunk?" Katara asked her changing the subject.

"Yeah. I'm sorry did you want it?" she asked.

"Oh no I'm okay with it. I just wanted to know. Any idea who our third roommate is?"

"I heard it was supposed to be a blind girl." Suki said.

"Is she a bender?" I asked.

Suki turned to me. "Yeah I heard she was an earthbender. She's a Bei Fong. The richest people of the Earth Kingdom…so I hear."

"Richest people? Wouldn't she be homeschooled then?"katara asked.

"Supposedly. Don't know why she's here though."

Katara and Suki had practically ignored me so i had only one option left to do.

"Well I'm off to bed." I said.

"Sokka it's only 5pm." Katara said.

"Look I'm tired and people tend to sleep when they are tired." I closed my eyes when I spoke and put my finger up in a matter-of-fact way. When I opened my eyes they were gone and I was talking to myself. Although I could've sworn I heard them giggling on the other side of the door.

"Hey Sokka. What are you pointing at?" I noticed my finger was still pointed up.

I looked to find Aang also looking up.

"Aang where were you? We waited forever." I said.

"Sorry. I'll explain later." and we both walked into the room. Zuko was still sleeping and I think he burned his pillow or something because there were feathers in his mouth.

Aang and I sat on our beds and talked.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the avatar?" I asked.

_**OOH CLIFFHANGER!! Haha just kidding. R&R please. Hope you liked it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

_**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!! But if I did there would be a book 4 :**_

**Chapter 2**

_Aang's POV_

"Why didn't you tell us you were the avatar?" Sokka asked me.

"Because…I never wanted to be." I looked down. I didn't know how to feel about it honestly.

"What are you crazy?! You can bend ALL FOUR elements! Unlike me I can't bend anything! You should be happy and excited and all those other things!"

"Well I'm not, okay?" I said. I didn't mean to be so rude.

"Then how DO you feel about it?" Sokka asked. Just then Zuko shot up.

"What?!" he screamed and he noticed the feathers in his mouth and he was spitting it out. "Aang's the avatar?!"

I looked at Sokka and he nodded his head. I turned back to Zuko and nodded my head.

"Wow that's amazing! You must be thrilled!" I'd never seen Zuko so happy but he said I must be thrilled. I groaned and thrust face into the pillow, lying down.

* * *

_Zuko's POV_

I looked at Aang then back at Sokka. I felt kind of bad but I didn't know why. Was it what I said that made Aang feel this way?

Someone knocked on the door and Sokka went to open it. He looked through a little peephole.

"It's some girl. And there's 2 other girls behind her." He said.

"What does this girl look like?" I asked him.

"You." My eyes widened. It was probably my little sister.

"Azula." I said. "Just open it Sokka."

He opened it and Azula kicked it even more open so Sokka was stuck behind the door.

"Why hello Zuzu. I heard you were sharing a room with the avatar. This should be interesting." Hesitantly I looked at Aang from the corner of my eye and he was groaning.

Azula caught my quick glance and caught on immediately. "Is that him?" she pointed to Aang.

I just sat there. "Leave Azula." I said.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere. At least…not until I tell you." She said.

I looked up. "What are you talking about Azula?"

"I didn't come up here to see the avatar. I have a message from dad. Dad says he's putting both of us in ALL the same classes." She leaned against the wall and rolled her eyes.

"What?!" I stood up and punched the wall. The room shook a little bit.

"Yeah I'm just as 'excited.'" She did the quote thing with her fingers. "He thinks we need to bond or something."

"Couldn't you tell him not to? He ALWAYS listens to you." I said.

"I already tried that dum-dum. He says he's made up his mind. You know how dad is when he's like that."

I collapsed onto my bed and did exactly what Aang was doing and groaning.

"Sleep tight Zuzu." Then she and her other 2 friends finally left. They closed the door and I heard Sokka fall to the ground.

* * *

_Sokka's POV_

I hit the ground after Azula, apparently Zuko's sister, closed the door on me. I stood up to see Zuko and Aang both in the same position.

* * *

_Katara's POV_

My brother was talking and me and Suki left him and went inside our dorm room. We looked through the peephole as Sokka finally figured out he was alone. His face was priceless.

Suki and I walked back into the room to see a small 12 year old girl on the bed.

"Um…hi?" Suki said.

"Huh? Who's-WOAH!" she got up and she fell off the bed.

Suki and I quickly ran towards her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked.

"I'm just fine." The girl said. She got back up onto her bed and just stayed there.

"Are you the blind earthbender who is our new roommate?" I asked.

"Well I am a blind earthbender." She said.

"I'm Katara." I said.

"And I'm Suki. If there's any way we can help-" she was cut off.

"Slow down there sunshine. I can take care of myself."

Suki and I looked at each other. She mouthed "did she just call me sunshine?"

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Toph. And I can see just fine." She said.

"But I thought you were um…blind." I stammered.

"Listen here sugar queen. I see with earthbending. I feel the vibrations in the earth and I can see just fine. It's like seeing with my feet."

"Wow that's amazing." Suki said. We looked at each other and I mouthed "sugar queen?"

"Um…okay." I said.

There was a knock on the door. We left the door unlocked and they just opened it. It was Sokka, Aang, and I think the other guy's name was Zuko or something.

"Sokka…what are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"We decided to meet up with everyone else-who's that?" you could tell his attention turned straight to Toph.

"That's Toph. She's a blind earthbender." Suki said.

Zuko was about to say something but Toph shut him up.

"I can see fine." She finished his question with an answer.

"How did you know I was going to ask something?" Zuko said.

"I use earthbending to feel the vibrations in the earth so I can see everything just clearly." She spoke.

"Well can you read?" Aang asked.

"I meant physically I can see things. Not written or drawn or whatever's in the air. Like I can't see a cloud, I can't see my schedule, and I can't stinking see what you people look like!" she stormed. "I just see your bodies and where things are got it twinkletoes?"

Aang seemed confused with her calling him twinkletoes. He looked down at his feet, well really it was his shoe. "I'm Aang." He smiled.

"I'm Sokka and that's Zuko."

"Nice to meet you." She spoke blandly.

"So why did you guys come here again?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. We wanted to compare schedules." Sokka said.

* * *

_Aang's POV_

We each took out a scroll with our schedule on it and we set it on the floor next by each other.

"I have waterbending first period." Katara said.

"Suki and I have Master Piendou." Sokka said.

"I have firebending." Zuko said.

"Toph you have earthbending." Katara said to her. Toph probably figured though.

"What about Aang?" Suki asked.

"I have to do air, then water, then earth, then fire. It's the cycle and I'm doing each one each quarter." I said.

"So that means…" Zuko said.

"I have airbending first period." I said.

"Looks like we all have the same lunch." Sokka said. "At the end of our classes let's meet here. Well I mean out there in the hallways between our dorm and yours."

We all nodded our heads and Sokka, Zuko, and I walked back into our room.

……

The next morning Sokka, Zuko, and I miraculously woke up at the same time at sunrise. We all got ready for the day and went out to the hallway to see the girls were already ready.

"You guys take a long time." Toph said.

"Well…" Sokka began.

We all just laughed and started walking to our classes.

_**Not much of a cliffhanger but don't you want to find out what happens in their classes?? R&R please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

_**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!! But if I did there would be a book 4 :**_

_**My first 2 chapters were horrible. Hopefully this is better!**_

_**I'd like to thank Pepipanda for showing me a mistake I made in chapter one. Thank you for the review! In return…here's another chapter!**_

**Chapter 3**

_Zuko's POV_

I walked into my classroom feeling unsure if I would enjoy it. Especially because I had my sister to 'look forward to'. Then again she was in ALL of my classes. I rolled my eyes at the thought and walked up to the teacher.

"Welcome. What is your name?" he looked old. His white hair was a mess and his beard was…well let's just say he had a beard.

"Um, Zuko." I was hesitant of course. Not everyone liked my father and they could've treated me different just because I was his son. Everyone LOVES Azula so she always got off easy.

"Zuko, sit over there behind Azula." I turned around and there, in the second to back row, was my snotty little sister glaring at me with her piercing eyes. I turned back to face the teacher so I could roll my eyes but I needed an excuse so I mumbled out a "thanks."

I could feel my footsteps slowing down every time I got closer to the Azula and my newly assigned desk, or stone table, whatever it is. I did my best to ignore Azula and sat down but she immediately turned around, one arm on the head of her chair.

"Zuzu it's so good to see you. Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Azula was obviously taunting me and enjoying my humiliation. She was being sarcastic and was purposely trying to humiliate me.

"Mhm." I mumbled. I wasn't even looking at her. I was pretending to be busy tying my shoe or drawing on my book or something that could preoccupy my eyes. She saw right through me and flicked my head with her other hand that wasn't on the chair. "Ow what was that for?" I asked.

"Be careful dum-dum. If we have any more of our little…sibling rivalry things dad's been talking to us about…"she rolled her eyes in a _whatever-that-meant_ way. "…he's going to send us to reform school or 'banish us from the school forever.'" She was mocking my father's voice and doing something weird with her hands.

Actually, reformed school wasn't sounding all that bad. At least Azula wouldn't be there and my father wasn't the principal. She caught my grief and started the taunting again. I rolled my eyes before she spoke.

"It won't-" she was about to speak again but the teacher told everyone to turn around and face him. As mean as he sounded I was happy he got Azula to shut up.

"Class my name is Master Jeong Jeong. Not mister J or the J man not even Jeong Jeong. It is MASTER Jeong Jeong. I expect the best behavior in all of you." My first thought flickered to Azula; Master Jeong Jeong won't be getting any 'good behavior' from her.

We started learning about where firebending comes from, agnakai, the dangers, blah blah blah. Stuff I already knew from my uncle's 'infinite wisdom' he was always telling me stuff I didn't really care about. So I blanked most of it out assuming I already knew it all. I looked over my sister's shoulder to see she was actually taking notes.

I became wide-eyed and lifted an eyebrow. Azula…taking notes? It was something that ever went together but there she was in front of my face moving her ink quill back and forth.

"Mister Zuko. Is something wrong?" Master Jeong Jeong immediately caught me. I had just realized I totally blocked him from my mind completely. I don't remember anything he said.

I quickly straightened up and said "Uh no Master Jeong Jeong." I was lying of course. Something was wrong…Azula was taking notes and I was the one that almost fell asleep. Usually it was vice versa.

"Then I trust you were listening well enough to tell me how many firebenders out of firebenders can create lightening." Master Jeong Jeong folded his arms and stared at me. Everyone in the class was staring at me. I could feel sweat droplets coming down my forehead. I spoke the very first thing that came to mind.

"Azulacanshootlightening." I said quickly and pointed to her. She smiled as if I had just made her a popular queen-bee or something. I was saying good things about her. In my mind I was shaking my head screaming _WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!_

Luckily, Master Jeong Jeong dropped the subject…but turned it straight to Azula.

"Young Azula is this true?" he asked her.

She smiled with delight. "Yes it is Master Jeong Jeong."

He was truly delighted. You could see the sparkle and excitement in his eyes. "I haven't had a firebender well enough to create lightening since 3 years ago! Would you please give us an example?"

"Anything Master Jeong Jeong." She was so being a teacher's pet. That was always her tactic, be proper, be kind, follow ALL the rules the first 2-3 days, then you have your teacher's trust.

As Azula was getting up she turned to me with an evil look saying _thank you for helping me Zuzu_. I put my hands in my lap and hit my head on the table, continuously banging my head on it. Hard enough to teach me a lesson to not do that later in the classes and light enough so I wouldn't hurt myself too badly.

I looked up and there was lightening shooting out the window and everyone clapped. I groaned and continued my head banging.

* * *

_Katara's POV_

I walked into a cold room. The room seemed to be made of normal stone so I couldn't find the source of this chill. Much to my idiocy I completely missed that there was this humongous circular pool in the center of the room. Actually it was the only thing in the room. I was about to put my finger in the water when I heard someone say "No wait don't-" but it was too late. I immediately took my finger out. "Oh my goodness that is the coldest water in…I don't even know if it's water!" I was talking to no one and I started blushing.

"I was about to warn you." I looked behind me and there was a beautiful girl. I even starting feeling down on myself for not being that beautiful. She had white hair and bright blue eyes. I looked at her outfit and immediately noticed its fanciness.

"Hi I'm Katara. Thank you for…almost warning me." I started chuckling.

"Haha it's okay no problem. I'm Yue." She sat down next to me.

"That's a pretty name. So what waterbending moves can you do?" I was eager to practice with a friend.

"Actually I can't waterbend. My father put me in this class so I could learn about my heritage, and part of my heritage is the sacred art of waterbending." She seemed a little sad.

"Why would your father do that?" I asked.

"Well actually my father's the chief of the Northern Water Tribe." She smiled.

"So you're the princess? That's so amazing!" we both started laughing and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. I am Master Pakku. I know some of you are princesses or prodigies or have raw talent alone, but don't expect any special treatment just because you are who you are." Master Pakku said boldly.

"Non-benders please come with me. The rest of you take a stance and choose spot and circle around the pool." And he started walking out the room, not even waiting for the non-benders to get up.

"Bye Katara it was nice meeting you. I'll see you again." Yue said when she stood up.

"Bye Yue. Tell me all about it later?" I asked her.

She smiled and walked out. I took that as a yes. I took a spot circling around the pool, dreadfully careful not to fall in. Master Pakku arrived just as quickly as he left.

"Alright. Good class I see you have followed directions." He started walking around the circle around the students to double check.

"Now let's start off with something simple. Push and pull the water." We all began doing it but one person. I started feeling bad for her. "The key is in the wrist movements. Move your body in coordination. Good." I smiled to see the girl finally got it. "Alright everybody stop." And everyone stopped bending the water.

He was walking around the circle again, everyone's eyes eyeing him curiously. "Take your stances. Now stream the water." Everyone either got out of their stances and looked at him with a raised eyebrow or just looked at him thinking _do what now?_

Master Pakku shook his head facing down and pushed 2 kids away standing between them. "Do this." He said and he lifted a stream of water up from the water. "I want you to do only this." And he moved his hands left and right, the stream of water following it gracefully. "Any quick advances and you will be joining the non-benders for the next 2 days."

We took our stances and I readied myself.

"Now stream the water." He said.

* * *

_Aang's POV_

I looked at the door, standing right in front of it. Well really it was actually a curtain. I took meditating breathes and sighs. What if no one liked me? What if they found out who I was? I made a decision not to tell anyone I was the avatar and only tell them if they asked.

_Lying to a killer makes you the worst person._ Where had I heard that from? Either way it was in my mind now and it was what I was thinking.

I slowly stepped forward and pushed the curtain out of the way. I immediately saw all of the students. My face flushed with embarrassment. I was the only one with tattoos. Hey, I should be proud. The flush went away and started feeling as proud as ever.

I was about to walk to sit when the teacher called me. "Aang." I didn't know how he knew my name but I obeyed and walked over to him.

"I am Monk Gyatso young avatar." And he grinned. My reaction was looking around to make sure no one heard. I leaned in a bit closer to whisper to him.

"I'd really appreciate it if you would just call me Aang." He looked up confused.

"I don't even get a hello?" he asked.

"Oh, well, uh, I…um…hi?" I was being stupid. I looked to see Monk Gyatso laughing.

"Ha-ha just kidding. Don't worry your secret's safe with me I won't tell anyone." And he winked at me. I returned the smile and sat on the floor, cross-legged like everyone else.

"MONK GYATSO!" a voice screamed for him and a young random boy walked in and gave Monk Gyatso a sheet of paper.

"Hmm, I see, thank you." And he shooed the little boy off.

"What is that Monk Gyatso?" I heard a girl's voice and looked over to the source.

"Look!" and he showed the paper to us. We all got up and ran to the desk staring at the paper.

"That's an ingredient list on how to make fruit pie." I said, pointing to it.

"Exactly! It's the best food from the Southern Air Temple. I am going to make some for you tomorrow young airbenders." Everyone started giggling and laughing at excitement.

Everyone was still standing up. I was about to sit down when the girl came up to me.

"Hi I'm Ani (ah-knee)." She said.

"Hi I'm Aang." I stuck my hand out for a handshake. Her eyes went up to my head.

"Wow nice tattoos. You mastered airbending already?" she pointed to it. I looked up at my tattoos, not that I could see it.

"Yeah." Was my only answer. Ani had black hair that went up to 1 inch below her shoulder and she had bangs. Once she got tattoos though she would have to cut her bangs off.

"I almost mastered it." She spoke.

"What has been keeping you from mastering it?" I was going to offer to help as much as I could.

"This." And she pointed to her bangs.

"Why don't you cut it off then? I mean you have to once you get the tattoos…right?" I said. I was making extra sure I wasn't sounding mean.

"That's just it." She came closer and whispered. "Don't tell anyone but I'm pretending to fail some moves so my bangs won't get cut off."

She backed off and I spoke a bit quieter. "So you already mastered it really?"

"Sort of. I still need practice to build the strength of it up." She said.

"Maybe we could practice together during class." Her eyes brightened up and we started laughing.

**A/N: I know you must be like "crap it's another story where there's another new and made-up character" and I don't blame you. I didn't really like the stories with new or made-up characters. But I wanted Aang to have an airbender friend and the only 2 airbenders I remembered was Monk Gyatso and Avatar Yengchen. Don't worry she won't be big. Only during Aang's class which I probably won't really talk about ever again :**

* * *

_Sokka's POV_

After leaving everyone in the hallway Suki and I started walking to gym together.

"You think Master Piendou will be nice?" Suki asked me.

"I'm not sure. I heard he was a master swordsman. Wow it must be great being a master swordsman." I looked out into space.

"You should ask to see if he will teach you." Suki said.

"Are you kidding? Last time I tried to swordfight I nearly lost my head." I looked at her and pointed to my head. She laughed.

"How old were you exactly?"

"I was 5."

"What were you doing?"

"I was trying to catch a penguin." I spoke embarrassed.

"You need a sword for that?"

"I couldn't find a fish!" I threw my arms up and Suki was ready to fall on the floor. I joined in the laughter.

"Well. Here it is. Let's go!" Suki ran towards the door and kicked it down.

Everyone already in there looked at Suki and what she had just done. She stared at the door, picked it up and tried putting it back into place.

"Ow Suki." She looked. She accidentally pushed it against me and it hit my body while I was trying to walk inside.

"Oh sorry Sokka didn't see you." We were the last ones there and we followed everyone's example and sat with our backs to the wall.

Master Piendou showed up then…out of nowhere really. "I am Master Piendou. But just call me Master." He had a sword in his hand. It was in it's…carrier thing but it wasn't out and showing off the blade. "In my classroom, or gym really, you will be tested on strength, agility, coordination, and weaponry skills."

I looked across the room to see 2 girls. I assumed they were friends because they were talking but they were total opposites. The one on the left was wearing all pink. She had brown hair and it was in a high ponytail braid. She looked like a cheerful person, more cheerful than Aang. Next to her was a gloomy looking girl. She looked sad and emotionless and bored. She was sharpening a knife dagger.

"You will be split into 3 separate groups. Agility, like Ty Lee." And he pointed to the girl in pink. "Weaponry, like Mai." And he pointed to the gloomy girl. "And strength and fighting skills like Jet." And he pointed to a boy with brown bushy hair who had a straw in his mouth.

"Suki which one are you in?" I asked.

"I'm most perfect for the one with Ty Lee. What about you?"

"I'm going to strength and fighting skills with Jet. Seems like a cool guy." And following everyone's lead they split into their own little group.

"We'll meet in the hallway right?" Suki asked me and I nodded. Then we left each other to our group.

* * *

_Toph's POV_

Although I was born blind I could see just fine. No one understands though. They always think I'm helpless and fragile. Well in earthbending class, I'm going to prove them all wrong.

I walked in and sensed the teacher automatically staring at my eyes. I bet he was thinking _a blind girl_. To prove I wasn't THAT kind of blind I walked to his desk and to tell him straight.

"Okay listen. I might be blind but I can see juts fine. I use earthbending so if we're doing anything with earthbending, treat me like I'm not got it?" I made it loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"The Boulder feels as though yelling at The Boulder is not acceptable." Wow. The teacher was talking in 3rd person.

"Okay I'm sorry. I'm just telling you to make sure." I put my hands up in the 'I'm innocent' pose.

"The Boulder forgives the young child. Now please take your seat." I walked all the way to the back of the room. When he said seat he wasn't kidding. It was just a lumpy rock. No table no desk no nothing. Just a rock to sit on.

I sat my butt all the way to the back and sat cross-legged on top of the rock. No one else was but I really didn't care.

"The Boulder is your instructor this year and will teach you the greatness that is earthbending." No one dared ask why he talked in third person. I could feel the person next to me actually shaking, being intimidated by the way The Boulder talked.

"For starters. The Boulder will have a little duel. For those of you as brave as The Boulder, step off your rock and go against the wall." Everyone but the intimidated person next to me got off the rock. The Boulder earthbended the rock to an empty space in the wall and made all the rocks go down into a flat surface.

"All right. Time to show The Boulder what you can do. Who's first?"

I walked up and raised my hand. "Who will go against this young blind girl?" I tried my best not to feel infuriated he was calling me fragile. No one seemed to want to face me until one person got the guts to face me.

"Very well. Haru verses Toph." We took our stances at the ends of the classroom.

"Don't think that just because you're blind I'll go easy on you." Haru said. I could tell he meant it.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled and then, we earthbended.

_Aang's POV_

I walked out of my dorm to see everyone was already in the hallway.

"Where were you Twinkletoes?" Toph asked.

"I was waiting in my dorm for you." I said pointing to my dorm door.

Katara chuckled. "Come on let's get to lunch."

_**Haha ooh lunchtime. This should be interesting. Haha R&R please. **_


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: though if I did there would be a book 4

_**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: though if I did there would be a book 4**_

**Chapter 4**

_Katara's POV_

"YES!! Meat…" Sokka's tongue was literally hanging out of his mouth. He ran to grab a tray and started filling it with food.

"Good thing the food here is free. Otherwise Sokka could have made you poor." Aang said.

We each grabbed our own tray and sat down at a table. Much to our dismay Sokka was the one who chose the table, being there first and all. We sat there for a few minutes watching him stuff his face with meat. Aang was sticking his tongue out in disgust and wincing at how Sokka was devouring it.

"Come on Aang. Have some meat." Sokka said with his mouth full. He shoved a drumstick in front of Aang's face. You could tell Aang was a little bit disgusted.

"Um, that's okay. I'm good." He was pushing the drumstick away from his face.

"Katara?" and he shoved it in my face. I was getting really annoyed and I took it from his hand and hit him in the head with it then dropped it back on his plate. Zuko winced at my anger. Aang and Toph were laughing.

"So how was your morning?" Suki asked to change the subject.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Zuko said crossing his arms and leaning back.

"I met some girl named Ani." Aang said trying to open a bowl of fruit…not really succeeding. You could tell he wasn't that interested, either that or he was distracted with his bowl of fruit.

"I became friends with the princess of the Northern Water Tribe." I was stuffing her face with smoked sea slug.

"Ooh a princess. Maybe I should meet her. After all I, am kind of a prince in my tribe." Sokka said pretending to straighten out his hair and fix his collar on his shirt.

"Prince of what?" I laughed and said.

"I lot of things…that you wouldn't know about!" he said.

"You're right. Forgive me…your majesty." I laughed and bent my head down as if bowing down to him.

"What about you Toph?" Aang asked her.

"I beat the some guy named Haru in an earthbending duel my teacher set up."

They all looked at Toph with raised eyebrows. I had a piece of my smoked sea slug hanging out of my mouth and then it dropped back onto the tray. Toph was smiling and she was proud.

"What?" Toph asked sensing we were all looking at her.

"Sokka and I got split into 3 groups by Master Piendou." Suki said and all the attention quickly turned to her. "And Sokka was thinking of asking Master Piendou to teach him to be a master swordsman."

Sokka nearly choked on his blubbered seal jerky. We all just watched him as he was choking for like 10 minutes. "What did you just say?" Sokka asked Suki and she just smiled at him.

"Uh uh. There is NO WAY I am learning swordsmanship from that guy." And to prove he was serious he pushed his tray away from him.

"Come on Sokka. Wouldn't it be great to be a skilled swordsman?" I said.

"It would be great if I didn't choose to be in the same group as Jet." He seemed down and sad.

"Who's Jet?" I asked.

"Some guy with a straw in his mouth." Suki said. Apparently she didn't really like him that much either.

"Jet's a scum. He's a bad person Katara. That's as much as you need to know."

"Aw he's just jealous Jet is a better warrior than him." Suki joked.

"WHAT?!" and Sokka slammed his fists onto the table.

"She was just kidding. Calm down okay snoozles?" Toph said.

"I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" he screamed at her.

"Yeah we can see that." Zuko said.

"Um…okay. Oh Zuko. Did you hear what happened to Azula?" Aang asked him.

This immediately caught Zuko's attention. Usually anything about Azula he would just block out of his mind but the way Aang said it seemed like she was in trouble, and that definitely catches his attention. "What happened?" Zuko asked.

"She's suspended for 3 days." Aang said.

"When did this happen?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. Rumor has it she created lightening and shot a giant hole through the wall. She got suspended by your father for ruining school property."

Zuko seemed to enjoy the fact Azula finally got in trouble. But liked the fact even more that he wouldn't have to expect her in his classes.

"But couldn't the earthbenders just bend a new wall?" Suki asked.

"It's not that simple." Toph said. "If it's a hole in the wall you need to feel the exact ripples and curves inside the hole so it would fit perfectly."

"Why was she even bending in the school?" I asked.

"Master Jeong Jeong was 'impressed' that Azula could shoot lightening and asked her to demonstrate." Zuko said.

Just then everyone in the lunchroom started getting up for class and we decided to follow their lead.

* * *

_Sokka's POV_

Zuko, Aang, and I walked back to our dorm room. It was just as we had left it. Messy unmade beds, clothes on the floor, and the mirror was still fogged up from the steam in the shower.

"Aren't there any more classes today?" Aang asked.

"No." Zuko said. "It's the first day so my father changed schedules."

"Great. Now let's just calm down and-" I put my face in my pillow and began to sleep when the door banged. "Aw don't tell me-" I began saying with my face in the pillow.

"It's the girls." Aang said and he opened the door.

"You guys we have to leave immediately!" Katara said.

"What? Why?" I asked. I sat straight up and dropped the pillow.

* * *

_Aang's POV_

I looked behind Katara to see all these kids running towards the stairs and screaming. Some even in their pajamas. Whatever was going on I'm sure we had to evacuate immediately.

There was a loud crash and some pebbles fell onto my hand.

"Ow!" I said.

"Come on let's go!" Toph said to all of us. We all followed them out and Katara was the last one out to make sure everyone was gone.

"Wait my boomerang!" Sokka screamed and headed back into the dorm. Luckily Katara was standing there.

"Sokka!" she grabbed his wrist and ran towards the stairs.

With loud bangs and rumbles and some smoke we all managed to escape outside…that's when we saw it.

"What is that thing?" Katara said.

_**Uh oh whats going on?? I know this didn't seem like the best chapter but I'm trying my best! If you have any ideas on what's going on please review and tell me. I won't have another chapter till tomorrow or in 2 days sorry!**_


End file.
